Paige Taylor Taken
by SeamenScotty
Summary: Taylor was kidnapped walking away from school, but what for? To get case files on her fathers cases, that's why. Who took Taylor anyway? Who's Taylor's fathers? and most importantly will they be able to get her back? This is the story of Paige Taylor's kidnapping, and how they got her back. Secret's come out of the woodwork because of this, who is going to be hit hardest?
1. Chapter 1

Paige Taylor Taken 

Chapter One

Fourteen year old Paige Taylor Callen, better known as Taylor, walked out of the school building looking for either her dad or Kensi Blye, one of her dad's agents, but none of them were there so she decided to get the bus to a coffee shop close to the boatshed. As she walked toward the bus stop, she felt a hand on her arm, and then a jag into her neck, soon she was seeing black, and then she drifted away completely but just before she passed out she knew what was happening, she was being kidnapped, and then most likely she will be used to get to her father, or Kensi, as Kensi thought of her like a daughter, ever since her father and Kensi had started their relationship.

* * *

Kensi Blye and G Callen glanced at each other across the table in Ops, each knowing something wasn't right, Taylor had text them both saying she was getting the bus to a nearby coffee shop with a friend and then going to the boatshed, but that had been an hour and a half ago, and they both hadn't heard anything else. Just as the others walked into Ops, the phone that they got all outside calls from rang, for some reason Eric put it on speaker and it was then that Callen felt his heart sink.

'Dad! Daddy! I'm sorry!' Taylor's voice cried out in Russian, causing everyone to stop, Callen could hear the tears in her voice and then a deep, rough, accented voice came over the line.

'If you want her to live I'd advice you do as you're told. I will phone again in an hour,' the voice said before hanging up, leaving Callen looking at the phone for minute before he punched the desk.

'That sounded just like…' Kensi trailed off, she didn't want to say the words she was thinking.

'Taylor, he's got Taylor,' Callen said before walking out of Ops, leaving everyone confused. Kensi took a deep breath before looking at Hetty who was standing in the back of the room. Hetty nodded as Kensi turned and walked out of the room after Callen.

* * *

Taylor woke up with a bag over her head, her hands tied behind her back to a post. She reached up trying to move the bag but she couldn't. After she had been forced to make the phone call to her dad, they had knocked her out once again. Her head was sore but she knew that there could be worse to come, but she also knew that she was just to trust her dad, and Kensi, along with the team to find her. She could hear someone moving towards her and then her Kidnapper pulled the bag off her head, and moved placed a knife near her throat.

'Phone him and you won't die,' the voice warned but Taylor knew what to say when she did phone them, and what language to speak. She stayed silent though and didn't say anything to the Kidnapper, even when he tried to hit her.

* * *

The team sat in the bullpen waiting for Taylor's kidnapper to phone back again. Kensi was watching Callen carefully, just like how Callen kept throwing glances at Kensi.

'What did the kidnapped girl say?' Deeks finally asked after he and Sam had come back down to the bullpen. Kensi glanced at Callen waiting for him to translate it.

'I don't think she knew who she was talking to or who was listening but she said Dad! Daddy! I'm sorry. It was Russian,' he stated as Kensi phone began to ring. He glanced at Kensi, as she answered it and put it on Speaker.

'Kensi! Dad! I'm sorry! Daddy I love you!' the voice cried down the phone once again in Russian and once again it sounded like Taylor, as Callen heard the voice he looked to Kensi who nodded to him, he looked up and Kensi could see the tears in his eyes.

'Taylor?' Kensi questioned just before the accented voice came across the phone line.

'She shall be fine until tomorrow. Tomorrow morning when I call once again, I will give you a time and a place where you can get her back. In return though I want the case files on Keelson, the joint cases that Special Agent Gibbs and Agent Callen did in Moscow and Serbia,' the kidnapper told them, causing both Kensi and Callen to look at each other as the phone hung up, before Callen walked to the shooting range, leaving Kensi, Sam and Deeks sitting in the bullpen.

* * *

Taylor felt her hands getting untied about three or maybe four hours later, in all honesty she had lost count, all she could think about was her dad, and Kensi, the person closest to a mother she had ever had. After a few minutes one hand was tied to the post again, but the other was free so she pulled the bag off her head to find a bowl in front of her along with a bottle of water and a slice of bread. She made quick of eating her food before she pulled a clip out of her hair and attached it to her hairband tied to her wrist. After doing that she moved a bit so that she was lying on the floor so that she could get some sleep before the kidnapper came back and tied her up once more.

She woke up a few hours later and decided to begin to pick the lock on the hand cuffs she was tied to the post with. She started to twist the lock until finally she heard a click, once she had it unlocked she started to look around the room until she found a blanket to sleep on, then she moved it over to her post, and lay on it, placing one of her hands behind her back so that it looked like she was still chained, and then after what felt like two hours she fell asleep once more…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Eleven year old Taylor ran down the sand into the ocean while her dad sat on the beach watching, she smiled and laughed as Kensi appeared behind her dad, causing him to jump. Taylor watched Kensi sit down next to her dad and offer him a cup of coffee; he glanced at Kensi quickly before turning back to watching Taylor. Taylor dived under the water before coming back up with a shell in her hand, and her hair over her face. She pushed her hair out of her face before turning and running out of the water and up the beach, she skidded to a stop in front of her dad and Kensi before sitting down and grabbing her dad's water bottle. She chucked him the shell before picking her dog tags up off the sand; one dog tag said _Paige Taylor Callen, love dad _and the other one read _Taylor love Gibbs, _both her dad and godfather had gotten her a dog tag each. She put them on before turning to look at Kensi and her father, wonder what was going on. _

'_Taylor meet Kensi Blye, I work with her. Kensi, meet my daughter Taylor,' he introduced before looking at each of them and saying something about leaving something in his car and he was going to get it. _

'_I didn't know you were a wimp Dad!' Taylor shouted after him sarcastically_ _in Russian, while Kensi sat there wondering what Taylor had said to Callen. Taylor had just been about to tell her…_

Taylor was suddenly pulled from her sleep by her Kidnapper coming in to question her. He asked her about her dad but she said nothing, even when he slapped her across the face, so he asked her about Kensi, but once more she said nothing causing him to hit her across the face again, then he asked her about both her dad and Kensi, but she wouldn't answer so he pulled a gun out and pressed it into her right thigh, and questioned her again, but once more she didn't answer so he pulled the trigger, before taken out a jag and pressing it into her neck.

* * *

Callen and Kensi sat in the file room going through the boxes that held the files from Serbia and Moscow. Kensi had decided to help find the files and not leave Callen on his own, they were reading each file on the missions that Callen and Gibbs had done, and one name kept appearing in every file.

'G, who's Ayah Haswari?' Kensi asked after reading the name for the fifth time. Callen looked up from the file where he as well was reading her name in every second or third paragraph. Then it clicked, Callen realised who had taken Taylor, and exactly why.

'Ayah, she's Taylor's mother. We got together after Moscow, it was only a one night thing, then about four months later I found out that she was pregnant, and then she disappeared. Ayahs turned up three years later and dropped Taylor off were I was staying without seeing me, she just left an envelope. Now I know who took Taylor. It wasn't Ayah, but it was Asa. Both Ayah and Asa are twins but they were also Ari Haswari's younger siblings. We need to talk to Ziva David,' Callen suddenly told her, before jumping to his feet and offering her a hand up.

* * *

Taylor felt herself getting dragged and shooting pains through her right leg but she couldn't do anything to stop it, she couldn't move at all. As she was pulled away from the post the Kidnapper put the bag back over her face and then tied her hands back together. While she was being dragged Taylor began to silently cry as the pain got worse and worse until she finally blacked out once again.

* * *

'Hey Gibbs, I need to speak to Ziva. It's important,' Callen said over MTAC as Kensi stood next to him, while Gibbs' team stood behind Gibbs. Callen watched as Gibbs turned to Ziva and then Ziva walked down to the big screen. He lent against the table while Gibbs whispered something to Ziva, and then ordered the others out of MTAC.

'Shalom Z,' he greet as Ziva turned to the main screen and nodded. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other but then again it had been watching a video clip of Ziva's ex-boyfriend had pointed a gun at Callen's head.

'Shalom G, what can I do for you?' Ziva replied, already knowing that if Callen had wanted to speak to her it couldn't be very good. They hadn't spoken since Ayah had left Taylor with Callen eleven years ago.

'When did you last speak to Ayah or Asa?' he questioned as he clenched his fist and then unclenched them. He looked at Ziva, whose face was full of confusion. He rubbed his hand over his face before turning his attention back to Ziva.

'I last spoke to Ayah at Ari's funeral. Asa, the last time I spoke to him was five weeks ago. He said that he was coming to America and revenge would be taken. What is wrong, G?' Ziva answered, wondering why Callen was asking about Ayah and Asa. He sighed wondering what to do to get Taylor back, and if Asa would actually hurt her.

'Taylor's been kidnapped by Asa unless Ari is somehow came back from the dead. Do you have any idea where Asa would have taken Taylor?' Callen asked, as Ziva sighed and shook her head.

'Sorry G but I do not know. Let me know once you have found Taylor please. Good luck G,' Ziva replied before signalling to turn off the connection to OSP. Ziva found it hard to believe that Asa would have taken Taylor.

'Now just to find Asa,' Callen said as he turned around to see his whole team standing around the table behind him, each wondering and wanting to know what they could do to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After signing off with MTAC both Kensi and Callen turned and left Ops, both trying to think of where Asa had Taylor, though all they came up with was a lot of nothing. Kensi walked beside Callen until he suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall, causing Kensi to turn back around.

'We'll get her back, G. Taylor's tough, she'll get through this. I promise we will find her and we will get her back from Asa,'Kensi told him as she took a hold of his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. As they spoke Callen realised that Kensi really meant what she was saying. So Callen realised her hand and they turned and both of them walked down the stairs to the bullpen where Sam and Deeks were sitting searching for anything they could find.

* * *

A noise was heard from behind were Taylor had been sat, and even though she couldn't move, see or do anything she could still hear the movement and the voices. She tried to turn her head towards the voice but she couldn't. After a few minutes she caught on to what was being said.

'After we get the files, Ayah, we go after Ari's murder and then we take Ziva home. Ayah, I know who the girl is,' and then thud, something came down on the back off her head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

'Right, so does anyone want to explain what is going on? All I know is that some girl is missing, and if we want her back we need to give them files on certain cases that Callen worked on,' Deeks asked as they sat in the bullpen waiting for one of their phone's to ring. Callen and Kensi exchanged shakes of the head before turning back to Deeks. Now they really had to explain to the team what was going on with everything.

'Fine, Taylor is fourteen years old, the daughter of an undercover agent and a Mossad Agent. Taylor has been taken by her uncle, Asa, for revenge on me for what happened in Moscow, Serbia and possibly Tel Aviv,' Callen told them all, causing Deeks to turn to Kensi, who nodded telling him that it was all true, while Sam who had been doing paperwork and listening looked up at them all.

'So what does this have to do with Officer David? Also why is it you or Kensi that's getting called?' Sam asked as he signed his last piece of paper work and sat back in his seat looking between both Callen and Kensi.

'Ziva is Israeli and ex Mossad, along with her dead half-brother Ari, who is Taylor's uncle. Ari had a half-brother and sister from his mother along with Tali and Ziva from his father Eli. Ari's half-brother and sister are now also Mossad, and Ari's sister Ayah is Taylor's mother. So because of Ari, Ayah and Asa being related they also knew Ziva so it was possible that Ziva would know where Asa was or is but she doesn't and seeing as she's not threatened to put a bullet in me this time I think it all went rather well,' Callen told them just as his and Kensi's phones began to ring at the same time. They both answered and put them on speaker while Sam and Deeks sat quietly listening.

'Do you have the files? I really hope you do because it would be a shame to have to hurt her like you hurt her mother,' the accented voice, now known to be Asa, spat out. Callen laughed silently at what Asa said knowing that what Asa was saying wasn't true.

'I've got Asa but I find it very hard to believe that I hurt Ayah because I wasn't the one who left a two almost three year old in a room on their own for four hours. Though what can we expect you all know and work for Eli David the only one of his kids who turned out all right was Ziva. Now where is the drop off? Also where are we getting Taylor?' Callen countered, knowing Asa would be more likely to slip up if he was angry.

'I'll text the location to both you and Agent Blye. Also know that Paige is strong willed she gave nothing away about you or Agent Blye not even when I shot her,' Asa responded just before he hung up the phone, causing Callen to curse in what could possibly be Russian and then punch his desk.

* * *

Taylor could hear an engine as she woke then she was thrown to the side and it was then that she knew her dad had made the deal they were going to the exchange point but even though she knew that soon she would be safe all she could concentrate on was the pain in her right thigh where she had been shot. She lay in the back trying to figure out where they were going but all she knew was that it was the same man who kidnapped her driving and that they were near the ocean because she could smell the sea water.

* * *

Both Callen and Kensi's phone's went off at the same time once more and this time the whole team jumped into action. They grabbed their weapons and started walking to the door as they opened the text messages. The one that Callen got was where Taylor would be, and the one that Kensi got was where to exchange the files. As they walked outside to the cars Kensi tossed her phone to Sam while she and Callen walked towards Kensi's own car.

'Who's going with whom then?' Deeks asked while standing in the middle of the garage.

'Deeks you and Sam take the file exchange, me and Callen will get Taylor. It's better that it's two people Taylor trusts that go to her than someone she doesn't know,' Kensi decided as she climbed into the driver's side of her SRX before she drove off with Deeks and Sam following them.

* * *

Taylor was dragged from the back seat of the car and shoved down onto a wall or bench, she wasn't too sure until she got the bag over her head pulled off and the kidnapper walked away. She grabbed the bag that was now lying on the ground and pressed it onto the wound on her thigh trying hard not to cry. She looked around for either her dad or Kensi but she couldn't see them, and anyone that walked passed her didn't pay her any attention. She felt like she was invisible and then she heard it the car that was undoubtedly Kensi's.

* * *

Sam drove while Deeks looked out the window, both of them wondering what Kensi had meant by the fact that it would be better that it was two people Taylor trusts than someone she did know. What Kensi had said just fed Deeks' suspicions that Callen and Kensi did actually have more than just a friendship or in fact working partnership.

'Do you think that Kensi and Callen are more than just friends?' Deeks asked as they pulled the car over at the side of the road just opposite where they were to make the file exchange. Sam just laughed and smiled, he knew that if there was something going on between Callen and Kensi they wouldn't know until they wanted them to know.

'No Kensi and Callen are only best friends,' Sam answered as Taylor's kidnapper appeared across from them. Both Sam and Deeks got out and walked across to the kidnapper. As they walked over the kidnapper began to run towards the location where Kensi and Callen were getting Taylor.

* * *

Callen and Kensi jumped out the car and started making their way over to the path both of them looking for Taylor when suddenly Asa came running past a gun drawn. As he pulled the gun out and pointed it at Taylor Callen felt as if time had slowed down. Asa pulled the trigger shooting at Taylor, the bullet grazed over her right arm, causing her to let out a shout before Callen ran towards her. Both he and Kensi could see Sam and Deeks slowing down as Asa pointed the gun at them once more. Kensi nodded to Sam and Deeks telling them that it was okay to stop before turning to Taylor.


	4. Author's note (heads up)

To all my readers,

Hey, I am writing this to apologise for not posting since last year. No I have not forgotten, but school, my home life, and work have all gotten in the way, so what I am planning on doing is writing the next two chapters to every story, and then posting one a week so for example (not to sure yet)

Monday: Sometimes You Can't Keep Secrets

Friday: Hidden Powers

Saturday: Mistakes of the past

Randomly (aka whenever I have time): Paige Taylor Taken

I can't start this for the next two weeks as I am losing internet but as soon as I have internet I will start posting again.

Thank you for sticking with me through all this,

SeamenScotty (Caribbean)


End file.
